Hunters At Hogwarts
by Miss-Franntastic
Summary: Sis-fic...crossover with Harry Potter. Find out what happens when the Winchester's find out that Sam isn't the only 'talented' one in the family. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

SADLY I DONT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR HARRY POTTER!

Have you ever been afraid of the monster under your bed or the thing in your closet

Have you ever been afraid of the monster under your bed or the thing in your closet? When you cried to your parents about it did they give you that smile full of understanding then say 'There is no such thing as monsters'? Perhaps they checked under your bed and inside the closet, just to put you at ease, and didn't find anything but an old pair of sneakers? This mistake is not hard to make do to the fact that most people have no idea what they are looking for, but it can have deadly effects.  
There are a few people out there who know the signs of monsters and, more importantly, they know how to kill them. I don't mean the makers of those paranormal websites either, most of them wouldn't no a ghost if it jumped out in front of them and yelled "Looky here, I'm a ghost". No, these people don't get into the spotlight, these people call themselves Hunters. Now a lot of them have lost loved ones at the hands, or claws, of these beasts and are out for revenge or to protect others from meeting the same fate. There are some who would just as soon kill an innocent human if they got in their way.  
There is one family, in particular, who is very good at what they do and they save a lot of lives doing it, but it has come at a price. Almost a year ago the father, John Winchester, died leaving his children to continue without him. The oldest, Dean Winchester, at 27 has already been hunting for more than 14 years. The middle child, Sam, started hunting again after his girlfriend was killed by the same demon that killed his mother. Then the youngest, Shiloh, was the only girl in the family. This is their adventure and story.

*Shiloh's PoV*

"Sammy!" I yelled as soon and I got into our hotel room. 'Damn it, Dean, your so fuckin' stupid' "Sammy!"

"What?" He groaned from his spot on the floor on the far side of the room. He had a hangover from hell after having a few to many beers at the bar last night, which was why Dean had gone with me instead; big mistake.

"Get up, now! We have to go get Dean!" I said hurriedly as I gathered up some clothes for him to wear. "Here put those on."

"...What do you mean we have to go get Dean?" He asked tiredly, he still hadn't gotten up or opened his eyes.

"The siren got him." I whispered, tears were threatening to fall. Not from fear or sadness, I knew we'd get him back, but from anger, I was going to shoot the bitch and then kick Dean's ass into next Friday for being so stupid. Sam opened his eyes, squinting a little at the brightness of the light, and sat up a little; he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What?"

"Damn it, your never getting smashed again Sammy, it makes you stupid." I told him "Dean, our big brother, got himself snatched by the siren, you know bird-lady." Sammy's big brown eyes got even bigger.

"When did this happen?" He asked, the tone sounded of disbelief. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"While you were getting your beauty rest, now MOVE IT!" I yelled the last part and he winced. He stated getting up so he could get dressed, the blanket shifted, and I saw something I really didn't need, or want, to see. I closed my eyes quickly "Dude, cover up, your going to give me nightmares." I mean it's not like I've never seen it before, but it wasn't exactly something I wanted to see from one of my brothers.

I heard him cuss, grab the cloths, and run into the bathroom.

"HURRY UP SAMMY!"

... As I drove, Sammy 'let' me drive do to his still having a hangover, I reviewed everything in my head.  
Sirens are like a mix between a woman and a bird, kind of like a shape-shifter, who lures men into their nests with their seductive voices as they search for a perfect 'mate'. Most of the time she ends up killing and eating the rejected mates. They get extremely jealous if her mate loves another woman. It doesn't have to be the romantic type either; mother-son, father-daughter, friend-friend, or brother-sister love will enrage her. She'll make her mate kill the woman, or girl, as a sort of test to let her know how much the man loves her. This was actually what we were planning on. While I distracted Dean, Sammy is going to go after the Siren using silver bullets, the only thing that'll kill them. Piece of cake, right?  
Not really, because the more the mate cares about you the more the Siren makes him hate you. Also, Dean is a lot bigger than me. So yeah, I'm in for a lot of fun huh?

We turned left on a mountain trail that went close to were we thought the Siren's lair was. As we were driving down the dirt road, that little light bulb in my brain went off, signaling an idea.I turned the radio off to tell Sammy.

"Hey, Sammy, instead of ear plugs why don't you use my I-pod?" I asked as I fished through my messenger bag.

"Why would I need to?" He asked his brain was still not fully there yet. 'Because I doubt I'll be able to keep up with Dean all by myself, I've got no chance if both of you come after me.' I thought, but I'd say something like that the day hell started serving banana-cherry popsicles.

" Because, you have to shoot Bird Butt and you really won't feel like doing that if she seduces you. You'll either want to fuck her or kill me" Or both.

"Language Shi" Sammy said sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, here." II handed over my black i-pod."Break it and I'll try you to a tree and use you for bow practice." Now it was Sammy's turn to roll his eyes. I stopped the car because the weeds were thick so we'd have to walk the rest of the way. Sammy got out and opened the trunk while I turned the car off. I took a deep breath, to help me settle down, and then joined him...

~*Dean's PoV*~

The last thing I remembered before waking up on a large bed draped in black silk was Shiloh screaming for me to watch out and then something hitting me in the head. I looked around the candlelit room for any traces of where I was. The amber light revealed a bathtub big enough for a nice party, a large floor length mirror, and directly infront of me was a door. I could smell vanilla and something else I didn't recognize, but it smelled good. I then noticed all I was wearing was a pair of blue jeans. 'Oh, hell' I thought 'I distinctly remember being fully clothed not that long ago' But my thoughts were broken into by the door knob turning. In walked the voluptuous figure of a woman. The candlelight illuminated tawny skin, raven hair, amber eyes that glowed a little, full pouty lips, luscious curves, and long legs. She wasn't wearing much either, just a thigh length white dress. At the sight of her I could have sworn I heard a few brain cells die.

"You are awake." Her sultry voice would have been a hit on phone sex hotlines, but that wasn't my main focus. "How are you Dean?" 'How does she know my name?' I thought. Her lips parted slightly as she smiled, and my blood rushed southward away from my brain. 'What's wrong with me? I'm acting like a virgin.' "I know a lot about many things, my sweet." Her head tilted to the side slightly. "Would you like to hear me sing? I'm very good." 'That was random.' I would have said no, but for some reason I couldn't. A voice in my head told me she was dangerous, but that voice was getting harder and harder to hear as she started to sing. Her voice was so soft, so beautiful, and so mesmerizing. She only sung for about a minute, but it was like she had hypnotized me with not only her voice, but her eyes as well. When she stopped she moved closer to me, gazing from my eyes to my lips. "What do you think, my love?" She asked when she was only a fraction of an inch away.

"Wonderful" I heard myself whisper. She kissed me softly barely brushing her lips to mine. When she pulled away she was grinning devilishly I probably looked like an idiot. I felt, I don't know really, weird, maybe, like a warm heat was filling me. I wanted to laugh, if Shi found out I'd had a warm, fuzzy moment she'd make fun of me for the rest of my life. The women's smile fell and there was now a hard, mean look in her eyes.

"Do you love me, darling?" She questioned. Before I could stop myself I answered.

"Yes" My head had gone warm and fuzzy too now.

"Would you do anything for me?" She asked. "Would you kill for me, love?" She started hissing my neck and I groaned.

"Yes!" I moaned when she found the sensitive spot behind my left ear. "Anything."

"Would you kill your sister for me?" She asked as she straddled me and continued to kiss my neck.

"What?" A tiny shard of a brain cell returned.

"Do you love me enough to kill your sister for me?" She asked licking her lips seductively. At that a few more brain cells came back to life.

"What? No, I.—" The woman cut off my protest with a mind-blowing, impassioned kiss, it made me dizzy, or maybe that was the red fog that settled in front of my eyes. It made me feel mad, madder than I'd ever felt in my whole life, and somehow all the stuff that had gone wrong in my life was Shiloh's fault.

"You hate her, my love" It wasn't a question, but a statement, and she was smiling again as she kissed a trail to my ear. "Kill her and all your sadness, all your pain, all your fear and all your troubles will be over." Her tongue darted artfully into my ear and groaned. "And then you can stay with me…now tell me, want are you going to do?"

"I will kill Shiloh"

"Good" She said viciously, her golden eyes gleaming with delight…

* * *

I hope you like it. Its one of those ideas that have floated in my head for ....forever. I just resent was able to get it on the computer. Anyway comment or message, plz! I LOVE feed back.

Later+ HUGS!


	2. Chapter 2

~*Shiloh's PoV*~

~*Shiloh's PoV*~

"Let's see…scary, dark abandoned hotel or beautiful little cottage for Birdbutt?" I asked already knowing the answer. Sammy looked over at me smiling.

"How many times have we had to look someplace nice for something supernatural?" He asked back.

"Hey, that orchard in Berkitsville was kinda nice," I said as I tied my curly blond hair up. "You know except for the whole trying to sacrifice Dean and me to a pagan-scarecrow-god thing."

"Ready?" He asked putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I guess so." 'Nope! That's a lie. I wasn't to confident in this plan even though I was the one to suggest it. I'd seen what men under the siren's spell would do to their loved ones and I really didn't want to know first hand. "I set my I-pod so it will only play really loud songs; all you have to do is push play." I was trying to distract him so he wouldn't notice that my hands were shaking, Lucky me that I'm a great actress so my voice stayed steady. Sam put the ear phones in his ears and pushed play. He jumped and winced when the music started blaring; I could hear _Crazy Bitch_ by Buck Cherry and I started laughing because Sammy hated this song.

"I love this song" I said to no one.

"What?" Sammy yelled.

"Nothing."

"WHAT?" He yelled again. I put my finger up to my mouth in the universal sign of 'shhh' and he shut up. Then I pointed to the hotel's entrance and we walked in. I had a flash light in my left and the taser in my right. The first thing I noticed was a very pronounced smell of a combination of icky dog farts, rotten eggs, and rotten meat that hit me like a solid wall. It also smelled slightly familiar.

"Yuck!" I whispered disgusted. I looked over at Sammy who had on the same look disgust but he was looking ahead at something. I looked and instantly regretted it. Human remains lined the walls; all indifferent stages of decay. Some still had skin, hair, and eyes, but others had been striped clean. Briefly the image of my mother in almost the same condition flashed into my mind that was the reason for the familiar smell.

I finally I put my head back into the game and tried to concentrate, These must have been the rejected mates because they'd never been seen or heard from again after they'd killed their loved one. 'We're going to have to salt and burn those afterward.' I thought 'Hm, that's kind of weird. Most people would be thinking 'Those poor people' or 'don't get sick, don't get sick' but one of my first thought is 'More work.'

Sammy made me jump when he touched my shoulder; he looked really serious, more serious than usual, as he gave me that look. The do-you-need-a-minute look that only babies say yes to. He knew I still had nightmares about my mother's death so he thought I probably wouldn't be able to handle something like this. I shook my head and we started walking again. Every once in a while I'd feel Sammy's gaze shift to me. 'Damn, OBS (overprotective brother syndrome)' I thought rolling my eyes. Soon after the piles of dead bodies ended and most of the mice had disappeared we came to a fork. Sam and I stopped and looked at each other; then we nodded, silently agreeing on splitting up. Sam went left and I went right.

As I looked around I noticed that this hotel looked a lot like the one from See No Evil and I silently prayed Kane wouldn't pop out of nowhere and try to cut out my eyes; because I had enough problems to deal with at the moment. Finally I got tired of waiting so I started trying to be obvious instead of stealthy. So I started whistling a random little tune. After a while I noticed it was a Metallica song. I exited the pool room and started to go up a flight of stairs when I heard a noise behind me. 'Fuck' I thought right before I ducked, dodging the fist aimed at my neck. The turned around and kicked Dean's feet out from under him and then scurried away as he got back up. Dean might have been bigger and stronger than me, but I was quicker and more agile. He ran at me, I spun away. He kicked at my head; I ducked and punched him in the stomach. Every time I spun away out of his reach or landed a hit on him it just made him madder, sloppier, and more determined.

Then I started getting cocky and started egging him on. "Come on Dean. You can do better than that." I said as I ducked another blow and landed one of my own with the taser. We'd come into a room which was probably the cleanest in the whole place; which wasn't really saying too much. This place was disgusting. An old sheet was thrown over an old mattress; there was a cracked glass mirror, and a large hole in the floor that seemed to be right above the empty pool. He reached out again and as I turned away he was able to grab hold of my pony tail. Pain erupted in my scalp and stars danced in front of my eyes at the combined force of my twirl and his yank. He put his arms around me and squeezed me until I had a pretty good idea of what one those stress toys with the bug out eyes felt like. Meanwhile I kicked at his legs, scratched every part of him I could reach (arms and face mostly), and wiggled around furiously in my attempts to free myself from his vise-like arms. I was contemplating throwing my head back and breaking his nose, but instead I landed a crotch-shot with the heel of my foot.

Dean gasped, released his hold on me, and fell to the floor cupping himself. I sucked in the oxygen as I watched Dean pass out. 'Huh, I must've kicked him pretty hard' I thought. I was straining to hear a gunshot and I kept an eye on Dean's still form. After a few minutes of still not hearing a shot I started to worry about Sammy. Turned around intending to go looking for him and jumped when I saw him standing in the doorway.

"Did you get her, Sammy?" I asked him already sensing something was wrong even before he aimed the gun at my face. 'Fuck, not good!' "Sammy, put the gun down. You've been put under a spell. You need to fight it." I was kind of surprised at how calm my voice sounded when on the inside I was like: a smaller me running around in circles flapping my arms screaming 'I'm screwed, dig the grave, get the salt, and bury me. Ahhh…HELP!' As I looked at Sammy quietly pleading with him to regain control I noticed the change in his brown eyes. There was hate in them. A hate so deep it was like an endless well. Very rarely had Sammy looked so mad, so hateful that it mad me want to take a giant step back, and never before had that anger been directed at me…until now at least. "Sammy?" I said again trying to get him to snap out of it, but all he did was cock the gun. I was so scared that it felt like my heart was trying to rip out of my chest. 'Eww, no. Bad mental image'

"It's your fault." Sammy whispered savagely. I'd been judging how far away he was to see if I could grab the gun or something but he was to far away. So I tried a different tactic; keeping him talking.

"What?" I said keeping an eye on his trigger finger.

"Everything is your fault. You bitch you ruined everything!" 'Huh, I wonder were this is coming from.'

"Everything, Sammy? That's a lot of stuff. Care to elaborate?" I asked trying to inch closer to him without him noticing.

"It's your fault Mom was killed and it's your fault your mom was killed. It's your fault Jess, Dad, Pastor Jim, and Kaleb are dead," Sam's eyes glinted red in the dim light. "and if it weren't for you we could have saved Madison." I knew all that was a lie, but it somehow still hurt. I small part of me actually thought the real Sam might believe some of this and my vision blurred with unshed tears.

"So what are you gonna do, Sammy? Are you going to kill me?" I asked, silly that I would remember that was about what Dean had said to Sam when Sam had tried to kill him. Sam grinned evilly, which didn't look good on him.

"That's exactly what I plan to do." He said a split second before he pulled the trigger. BANG! I'd closed me eyes and had tensed reading for the pain, but it never came. There was a flash of bright light I could see through my closed eye lids and I heard something heavy hit the wall opposite me. After a second I hesitantly opened one eye, very slowly, then both. Sammy was slumped up against the wall to my right and the gun was in fourths and was smoking on the floor.

"Wh-what the hell?" I was shaking so much I felt like Jell-O in an earthquake. My knees went weak and I fell on my butt. After a few calming breaths I was able to think straight again and I went over to Sammy's side cautiously. There was some blood on the side of his head and a knot forming from where head hit the wall. I put my two fingers on his neck and felt his pulse. 'At least he's ok' I thought releasing the breath I hadn't noticed I'd been holding. I got an idea and took out the hand cuffs. 'Just in case he wakes up soon.' I thought as I cuffed him to a metal pole nearby. I thought about who could have saved me. Wondering if Sammy's psychic thing had kicked in or something but I didn't think so. The only explanation I could come up with was that I'd somehow done it. Though I had no idea how. Then stood up and turned around to go find Tweety myself, but walked into something big. Big and breathing. That little person in my brain was going nuts again because I had a very good idea of who it was. Right then one of Dad's warnings shouted through my brain 'Never take your eyes off an opponent, Shi!' How many times had I forgotten that in the past and had come back to bite me?

Before I could do anything he grabbed me around the middle and flung me through the air. CRASH, right into the cracked mirror and then into the wall behind it, then fell to the ground in a heap. The world threatened to go dark for a moment because I'd hit my head at some point. Before I was able to recover fully I heard footsteps coming toward me. Dean grabbed me by the throat and hauled me up so I was about a foot off the ground. I kicked out at him and tried to make him release me, but to no avail.

"Dean." I tried, but my voice was barely audible and someone else had begun to talk.

"Kill her, Dean. Kill her and everything will be alright again." The voice was from a woman, a mutant bird lady who I figured was the siren. She might have been pretty except for her somewhat feather covered skin, her taloned hands and feet, and a nose that looked like beck. She had long, wild black hair, golden glowing eyes, and a nice mouth. I looked down into Dean's hazel eyes when he tightened his grip again trying to obey her. I saw the some change in his eyes that I'd seen in Sammy's. I wondered if I would be able to pull off another of those moves I used on Sam, but I doubted it.

"Kill her now!" The siren commanded. Again his hand tightened cutting off the very last off my air and gave no choice but to play my last card.

"Please Dean, stop it." I whispered so softly even I almost didn't hear it and let the tears I'd been holding onto fall. The Helpless One was not a role I liked to play. Though this time I was lucky and got through to him. He released me and backed away as I crumpled to the ground, gasping for air. His eyes were sad and he opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but was cut off. The siren, quick as lightning, had crossed the room and had kissed him. When she pulled away the hate was back in Dean's eyes. 'Wonder-fuckin-full!' I thought. The myths say that a siren sings to enrage her men, but apparently it was a kiss that changes them. I backed away from the pair and almost fell through the hole in the floor. 'Shit!' I thought as Dean came at me. When he was about four feet away I lunged with the taser and zapped him in the neck at the same moment some of the floor collapsed. I had to hold onto one of the two-by-fours holding the floor up. In my line of vision I could see the quartered hand gun and remembered I still had one hidden.

Dean was getting back on his feet at the same time I'd freed the small pistol. 'Now where'd that bitch get to?' I thought looking around the room for the siren. I'd been expecting some form of abuse, but that didn't mean the kick to my face hurt any less.

"Kill her, kill her, KILL HER!" The siren's voice screeched from above. I looked up. The bitch had grown feathered wings and was now hovering above me. 'Gotch ya' I thought. Dean continued his assault as I aimed for the siren's heart and pulled the trigger. Then almost lost my grip on the beam supporting me went Dean kicked me super hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me and making me lose my lunch at the same time. The siren screeched and then landed in a pile of feathers and smoking cloths on the floor…


	3. Chapter 3

~*Dean's PoV*~

~*Dean's PoV*~

The red fog evaporated from my sight and I shook my self the way a dog would right after a bath. My face and arms stung like I'd been used as a cat's scratching post and my balls felt like they'd been used as a soccer ball or something. I stood up and looked around my eyes landed on Sammy and took in the sight of him being slumped up against a wall, blood running down his face, and his chest rising and falling steadily slowly; my brain felt sluggish. 'Why am I here?' 'Where's Shi?' and 'Why can't I remember anything?' were just some of the questions running through my cotton-candy filled brain. I was about to go over to his side when something moved behind me. I spun around thinking it might have been an attacker, but it wasn't. It was Shiloh.

"Shi!" I went over to her, knelt next to her, and helped her out of a hole in the floor. She looked like shit. Her face was starting to swell and turn light purple, her neck exhibited dark purple rings, there were many different gashes on her arms, and she was hugging her wrist to her in an effort to keep from moving it.

"Good to have you back big brother." She whispered smiling a little as she laid down looking exhausted. She was having to take long deep breaths that looked painful. 'Broken ribs probably.'

"Jeez, Shi. What you get in a fight with?" I asked her seriously. She just chuckled, but stopped quickly with a grimace. She tried to cover her eyes with her uninjured arm but that appeared to be painful as well with all that bruising around her eye.

"How's Sammy?" She asked not looking up. I looked over to where Sammy stilled silent.

"Still out. Shi, what happened? How'd you end up like this?" I asked.

"Long story." She said. "Can we get out of here first? Story time later"

"Alright, but first I'm gonna go try to wake Sam up." I said standing up. "Stay right there."

"Whatever you say _Doc_." She said…

~*Third Person*~

_One Week Before_

_England, Hogwarts_

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk awaiting word from Professor McGonagall. As he waited he thought about the latest additions to the Dark Lord's forces and about what kind of trouble they could spell for the Order if they were unsuccessful in recruiting these young hunters. The Winchesters were unwitting celebrates in the magical world. He'd met with John Winchester in the past to talk about the young girl Shiloh, who until recently had shown no signs of magical ability. An ability she'd inherited from a very gifted witch; her mother.

Knock, knock. Albus was taken out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. "Enter" He called. Minerva McGonagall walked through the door looking agitated. Albus stood as the woman came to stand in front of the desk. "Professor McGonagall you have news?"

"Yes the three Winchester children are staying at the Red Roof Hotel in a small town in southern West Virginia for the time being." She said. "Albus, I'd like to know why you've had me following the children for almost a month now."

"The Winchesters are excellent hunters, wouldn't you say?" He said not really answering her question.

"Yes, yes. They have saved many muggles and quite a few witches and wizards, but what does that have to do with anything?" Minerva, always the voice of reason, wanted to know what the Headmaster was up to.

"You remember me telling you that Voldemort has been recruiting all manner of paranormal beings including demons, yes?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course I do, but—" Minerva understood what Ablus was talking about now. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I can assure you that I am not." He said.

"But inducting muggles into the order is ridiculous!" She exclaimed while Albus just smiled.

"Now that's an idea." Minerva was getting so mad you might have been able to see steam coming out of her ears.

"If you weren't planning on inducting them, then what were you going to do?" She was trying her hardest not to blow up at him.

"I was going to ask them to teach here." Now she couldn't hold back.

"ARE YOU MAD?" He continued to be his usual calm, slightly annoying self.

"Perhaps," He joked grinning. "But that's not my point, Minerva." He'd stopped smiling and was now completely serious. "If demons are going to be coming after the order, after their families, after this school we need hunters here, with us, on our side if we are to survive."

"But they are still muggles, Albus." She said already half defeated as she closed her eyes against an on coming headache.

"Ah, only two of them are muggles." She opened her eyes when Albus said this. "Shiloh is a witch."

"She's muggleborn?" Minerva asked in disbelief. "How come she has never attended school then?"

"No, her mother was a very talented witch who was taught here actually." He confessed.

"Really, who?" She asked incredulous. Albus was silent for am moment like he was trying to decide if he should tell her or not.

"Danielle Danvers." He finally said. Minerva could not mask her shock or the gasp that escaped her. Danni had been one of her favorite and most talented students. She'd been in the Transfiguration Club while at school and had been very close with another very talented student, Lily Evens. She'd been in the Order as well though not for very long. Little more than eighteen years ago she'd disappeared from the magical world. She'd had a child with a muggle soon after, but she hadn't married the man. Six years later, it is believed that she was cursed into marring a Death Eater by the name Sion Ramsey. A notorious killer of pure blood witches who have children with muggles. She was found a year later dead in a small room where she was rumored to have been tortured. There had been no trace of the child and it was thought she had met the same fate.

"Are you sure, Albus?" Minerva breathed.

"Undoubtedly." He replied. "Her father knew of Danni's abilities and also knew Shiloh might have them as well." He was silent for a while. " She's never showed any signs of magical ability before now though."

"So is that why she has never come to school?" She asked regaining her cool. Albus chuckled again.

"That and because her father is John Winchester." He said. "He didn't want me anywhere near her." The room was silent for a while as Minerva digested all of the new information.

"If they were to teach here how would that work out? I thought Severus was going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and you would be trying to persuade Horace back for Potions?" Minerva asked.

"I was thinking shared Defense classes. You know one week Sam and Dean would teach, the next it would be Severus's turn, and so on. While Shiloh could be enrolled with the sixth years and perhaps act as a type of personal bodyguard for Mr. Potter and his friends. Perhaps she can keep them from getting into to much trouble." He joked.

"I doubt that Albus." Minerva said. "All of the Winchesters get into as much if not more trouble as those three." Albus laughed. "Sir, how will she be able to cope with the 6th years workload, that is N.E.W.T level?" She added.

"I believe Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter can help her catch up." Albus told her as he stood up. "Minerva, I must ask you to continue to keep an eye on them and to make reports if you don't mind."

"Of course, Albus." She said. He moved around his desk.

"Thank you. Now I am very sorry, but I have an appointment with the Minister"…

~*Third Person*~

_Three Days Ago_

_At The Burrow-In the Broomstick Cupboard _

After convincing Horace to return to Hogwarts to teach Albus Dumbledore wanted a private meeting with Mr. Potter. He chose a broomstick closet to conduct the meeting in. After a bunch of heavy small talk he got on to the big development. "Harry there has been a small development that may also affect your safety." At the young wizard's stricken expression he continued quickly. "We are trying to counter act it,

of course, we should actually have an answer within the next few days if luck our holds out."

"Sir, what exactly are you talking about?" Harry Potter asked. Albus took a deep breath.

"Sadly Harry I don't have enough time to fully explain. You'll have to have your friends explain, alright?" Albus told him. Harry looked disappointed.

"Yes, sir." Harry finally said and Albus smiled.

"Good lad, now—" Albus pushed open the broom shed door and steeped out into the yard. "I see a light on in the kitchen. Let us not deprive Molly any longer of chance to deplore how thin you are"…


End file.
